leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Voltaire - Reworked
Voltaire, the Electrifier, is a champion that I decided to rework because I thought it didn't play the "electricity" role well enough. The original custom champion is here: Voltaire, the Electrifier. Abilities 3 level}} % AP) bonus magic damage}} and will be by 40% for seconds, decaying over the duration. |description2 = Electrified enemies also create a Static Field around themselves. Voltaire's basic attacks will charge the field, Electrifying all enemies caught within it. Enemies inside the field already Electrified take 3.5 (level 1)}} . |range = |targeting = Electricity is an on-hit effect that has an area of effect. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block the damage and the debuff. |additional = * The targeted enemy will also take bonus magic damage, because they are technically inside the Static Field. }} Voltaire strikes out with his electrospear, basic attacking the target and dealing in an area. The target is then . |leveling = |description2 = If the are of effect hits at least one Electrified enemy, Voltaire will gain a shield for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = Electric Strike resets Voltaire's attack cooldown. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Voltaire's Basic attacks will grant Voltaire 9 stacks of Voltage. If Voltaire is in a Static Field, he will gain 1 stack every seconds, stacking based on how many Static Fields he is in. Upon reaching 90 stacks, his next basic attack will remove the stacks to deal to the target and up to 5 enemies in a branching attack. |leveling = |description2 = Voltaire occasionally stores a Tesla Coil. He can store up to 3 at once. |leveling2 = |description3 = Voltaire places a Tesla Coil. This coil will provide vision in its area of effect. If an Electirifed enemy is in its area of effect, it will shoot out an electric arc, dealing every seconds to the target and 60% damage to all other enemies hit. One Tesla Coil can hit up to 4 enemies. |leveling3 = | }} |description4 = If two Tesla Coils are placed within 500 units of each other, they will connect, creating an electric arc between them that deals 75% more damage to enemies passing through it. |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 350 |targeting = Tesla Coil's passive is an on-hit effect. Tesla Coil's active places a structure that attacks Electrified enemies. |spelleffects = area of effect |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will block one tick of Tesla Coil. |additional = * Tesla Coils are considered pets. * Because the animation is instantaneous, it is not considered a projectile for or . }} Voltaire releases a shockwave which takes seconds to travel to the end of its range, Electrifying all enemies hit. Enemies already Electrified are by 30% . |description2 = Voltaire will be granted a shield depending on how many enemies were hit in the shockwave, increased against champions. The shield lasts |Affected by cooldown reduction}} seconds before falling off over a period of time. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 |targeting= Shockwave is an area of effect that applies a debuff and also shields Voltaire. |spelleffects= false |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Shockwave. |additional= * There is no cap to how much shield Voltaire can have. * After 3 seconds, the shield will begin to decay by 10% of the amount of shield available before the decay every seconds. This will not change, even if Voltaire takes damage during the decay. }} Static Fields last longer and apply a 20% stronger . |leveling = |description2 = Voltaire channels for 2 seconds before releasing 3 electric pulses, with one every seconds. Each pulse will deal to enemies caught inside. If a pulse hits an Electrified enemy champion, they will create a smaller shockwave of their own, dealing damage to enemies in a 300-unit radius. This smaller shockwave will Electrify opponents. Subsequent mini pulses will only deal 75% damage, capping at 6 reductions. |leveling2 = | % AP)}}}} |description3 = When Shock Hazard is active, Voltaire will not be able to move or cast abilities or basic attacks. However, he is immune to crowd control effects. |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting= Shock Hazard's passive increases the effectiveness of Electrified. Shock Hazard's active is an area of effect damaging ability that deals damage in waves and causes Electrified enemies to emit shockwaves of their own. |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block one pulse of any kind. |additional= * Shock Hazard's passive strength increase is additive. * When Shock Hazard is active, Voltaire will not be able to put himself into . }} Pets , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Does not benefit from . |health = 450 |damage = See above |abilitypower = |damagetype = Magic |range = 350 |sight = 350 |armor = 75 |mr = 75 |attackspeed = N/A |movespeed = Static |gold = 10 |exp = 0 }} Recommended Builds Changelog to % AP)}}. ** Area damage for Static Field charge down from 4 level}} to 3.5 (level 1)}} . * Tesla Coil ** Branching damage AP ratio down from to . ** Tesla Coil health down from 500 to 450. * Shockwave ** Shield duration is now shortened by seconds per 1% cooldown reduction. ** Shield decay tick reduced from seconds between ticks to seconds. ** Cooldown increased from seconds to seconds. * Shock Hazard ** Enemies will now only take 75% damage from subsequent mini pulses, capping at 6 reductions. 6 June 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions